Read my mind
by arctic-inferno
Summary: Harry mistakenly drinks some veritaserum potion which makes him blab to his friends about his true feelings for Draco. Now they're determined to set Harry and Draco up without them knowing. SLASH.


Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so be nice! Harry Potter is not mine obviously it belongs to J.K Rowling. Anyhoo here's the first chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the beginning of seventh year for Harry and he was already in trouble. Somehow, in the first week of school, he had managed to charm a broom to attack Professor Flitwick, transfigure a toad into a pile of dragon dung, and blow up two cauldrons in potions. He didn't know why he was so unfocused lately. Well technically he did, he just preferred to ignore it. Ever since he had returned to Hogwarts and received that first insult that begins the year, Harry found his thoughts constantly drifting to the blonde haired Slyterin. He had never felt this way before about anyone. Not even about Cho. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't have any feelings for Cho. She was very pretty and she seemed to fancy him, who wouldn't give her a chance? After their first date, he decided to put off dating all together. She was constantly whining and demanded so much attention. It was at the end of his fifth year, after his date with Cho, that he realized that no woman could make him happy.   
  
Harry felt something poking him in the side and looked over to see Ron.   
  
"Mr. Potter, I suggest you pay attention as you are already behind in this class." Professor McGonagall eyed him through her glasses.   
  
Harry nodded, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, trying desperately to stay focused on McGonagall's lesson.   
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ron whispered to him, keeping his eyes on the front of the classroom so as not to look suspicious.   
  
"I'm fine." He lied.   
  
Ron began to frantically scribble notes on Professor McGonagall's lecture.  
  
Harry really wished he could tell Ron about Malfoy. They were best friends after all, weren't they supposed to tell each other everything? This was different though. It was Malfoy. Why on earth did it have to be Malfoy? Of all the possible people, why did it have to be the one he was supposed to despise the most? Harry was jerked back into reality as students started filing out of the classroom. Following suit, he grabbed his stuff and headed out. They walked down the cold, damp, dungeon corridors in silence, the only noise being that of the nearby pictures and students.   
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione narrowed her eyes as if she could see right through the façade he had put up.   
  
"It's nothing really. I'm all right." He lowered his eyes to the ground.   
  
He was translucent to Hermione, he knew that. There was no point trying to disguise his feelings, she would always figure him out. He didn't have much time to think about that now. No, he was too busy walking into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter." He spat.  
  
Harry bent over to pick up his books, quill and parchment that he had dropped. He couldn't even think of a good comeback. All he could do was mumble an incomprehensible apology and walk past him towards his potions classroom.   
  
"Hey Potter I wasn't done talking to you."   
  
"Sod off Malfoy."   
  
Ron was beside him now, as was Hermione, both of them were pushing their way past Draco. Harry noticed Hermione's narrowed eyes and knew that she was beginning to put two and two together. His face flushed at the thought of Draco and he turned around and went inside the potions classroom, hoping that it went unnoticed. Not long later, Snape barged in through the thick wooden door.   
  
"Today," He began, "at the request of the headmaster, we will be learning how to make veritaserum."  
  
With a flick of his wand, the ingredients appeared on a chalkboard at the front of the class. There was a stir of activity as everyone gathered their ingredients and supplies. Harry set to work on his potion. He carefully chopped some ingredients and then slid them into his cauldron. Almost instantly it began to boil over. The liquid was rubbery and red in colour, not thin and dark blue like it was supposed to be. His attempt at veritaserum oozed down his desk and onto the floor, making its way to the front of the class like a slug. Snape spotted it and the trail of goo it was leaving around his classroom and quickly muttered a spell. The red glob vanished and Harry noticed that all eyes were now on him.   
  
"It seems, Potter, that you have again failed miserably. Ten points from Gryffindor for this foul smell that has now taken over my room and another zero for you Potter." Snape smirked; his eyes seemed to be burning holes into Harry's head.   
  
Harry turned and began to clean up his mess. Malfoy whispered something to Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who all howled with laughter. Harry looked up at Draco from his crouched position on the floor. Their eyes made contact for a few short seconds and for a moment he thought he could see the *real* Draco staring back at him. The bell rang, signalling the end of class and the students all filed up to the front of the class, handing their potions to Snape.  
  
"Longbottom, spare me another disaster and do not bother to hand in your potion."  
  
Neville's face turned a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous and left the classroom, slipping his potion into his pocket.   
  
"Why do you keep taking potions?" Ron asked Neville as they headed up towards Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Well, last year when Snape was away so much, I found that I rather enjoyed potions, it was Snape that was making me fail. I worked really hard last year because… well… I wanted to be an auror like my parents and you need potions for that…" Neville began to flush again, "there's no way I'll pass with Snape back in charge though…"   
  
"I'll help you Neville," Hermione said defiantly, "I will not let Snape keep you from becoming an auror!"  
  
He mumbled a thank you and then, realizing that they were in front of the portrait of the fat lady said the password which he written on the inside of his wrist. The portrait swung open and they walked inside. Neville told the others he would be back and proceeded to the boys' dormitories.   
  
"Stupid Snape." He spat as he pulled open the drawer on his bedside table.   
  
He threw the vial that contained his Veritaserum potion inside and closed it, leaving to return to the common room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, read and review! I'd love to hear what you guys think and any constructive criticism is welcome :) Till next time!   
  
Arctic Inferno 


End file.
